


Маленькие слабости

by Jordano



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скромные развлечения инспектора Лестрейда в компании Майкрофта Холмса. Или наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькие слабости

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на «Mystrade Ver.3.03. – fest» on Mystrade Community.

Допечатав последние слова короткого отчета о том, что он сумел узнать об исчезновении Шерлока из больницы и его туда же возвращении, Грег быстро пробежал текст глазами в поисках ошибок, удостоверился, что их нет, и нажал «Отправить».  
Он помнил, что Майкрофт предпочитал личные или хотя бы телефонные рассказы, но, во-первых, Грег был уверен, что Холмс-старший знает об этой истории гораздо больше, чем он сам, и это превращало отчет в необходимо формальную незначительность, а во-вторых, слишком неприятный осадок остался от последней личной встречи и того жеста, на котором они расстались. Ждать чего-то другого, если задуматься, было глупо, и мозгами Грег это понимал отлично, вот только эмоции ничего понимать не желали, а справиться с ними никак не удавалось, и Грег решил, что в кои-то веки может позволить себе по мелочи сделать то, что хочется, а не то, что дОлжно. Если же не может – ему это объяснят, благо, опыт осознания собственного места у него уже есть и травмы не случится.  
Телефон зазвонил через десять минут, и, увидев номер, Грег криво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Слушаю, мистер Холмс.  
\- Инспектор, я получил ваш отчет, но ждал вас лично, - прозвучал доходчиво огорченный голос, и Грег, стиснув зубы, выдохнул, а потом заставил себя ровно ответить:  
\- Я прошу прощения, но, к сожалению, очень занят, да и информация моя не стоит особого внимания, поэтому я счел возможным отправить ее письменно.  
\- Дело не только в отчете. Я действительно огорчен вашим отсутствием.  
Голос в трубке зазвучал так привычно, что легко можно было представить лицо Майкрофта: как в характерном движении поджимаются губы, чуть приподнимаются щеки и на фоне этого нос кажется еще длиннее и острее, отчего и так не самое приятное лицо становится еще выразительнее и неприятнее.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Холмс.  
Разговаривать дальше не хотелось. Его уже отчитывали, как мальчишку, за отсутствие при задержании банды, которую они ловили больше года, за пропавшего из больницы свидетеля, за недооформленные бумаги, и ему приходилось только покаянно кивать орущему или шипящему начальству, извиняться и фальшиво обещать, что больше такое не повторится. Грег долго держал себя в руках, он не первый год служил в полиции и понимал, что бывают моменты, когда нужно просто стиснуть зубы и пережить, но теперь он устал и больше терпеть не хотел, тем более от того, от кого именно этого не ожидал, пусть и по собственной глупости.  
Он все сделает, как нужно: извинится, пообещает так больше не поступать, выразит все положенные сожаления – но потом, когда убедит самолюбие, с которым до сих пор никак не желал расставаться и ради которого, собственно, позволил себе увлечься иллюзией собственной особости и к себе уважения, что и такое бывает, а они сами виноваты. Неужели Майкрофту Холмсу больше нечем заняться, в конец-то концов?!  
\- Вам не за что извиняться, инспектор. Это я хочу извиниться, - неожиданно прозвучало в трубке, но Грег не обрадовался, скорее наоборот, ощутил, что еще не все его терзания закончены. – Я был чрезмерно резок вчера. Надеюсь, вы простите меня: мой брат покинул больницу после серьезного ранения, а я не знал, где он – я не совсем владел собой, обидел вас и теперь сожалею. Могу я искупить свою вину?  
И вот тут Грега окончательно перекосило. Он уже знал, о чем дальше пойдет речь, и это знание мгновенно погрузило его в то бессловесное состояние, когда выразить взорвавшиеся эмоции получается только какой-нибудь крепкой непечатностью или разбитой о стену чашкой, но этого нельзя, а потому остается лишь стоять с перекошенным лицом, скрюченными пальцами впиваясь в воздух и пережидая ошеломленную ярость на то ли мстительную, то ли просто слишком ироничную судьбу.  
\- Если помните, я дал вам обещание, и теперь готов его исполнить.  
О, Грег помнил. Грег даже ждал. Вот только не сейчас, когда было так тошно, досадно на себя же самого за такой идиотизм, но все равно обидно.  
\- Мистер Холмс, вы…, - попробовал он наконец заговорить, однако Майкрофт не дал ему продолжить.  
\- Я буду ждать вас завтра. Машина подъедет в семь.  
\- Мистер Холмс…, - попробовал Грег еще раз, но снова неудачно.  
\- Грегори. Я очень прошу вас. Я действительно буду ждать, - настойчиво произнес Майкрофт, особенно выделив это «действительно», и Грег резко выдохнул, зло оскалившись.  
Именно это он ненавидел больше всего: не звонки в любое время дня и ночи, не возню с Шерлоком и его иногда на самом деле ранящую беспардонность или гениальность, которая заставляла беспомощно глядеть вслед, пытаясь понять, как, и осознавая собственную ничтожность, даже не то, как легко Майкрофт мог в любой момент сорвать его с места, дела или отдыха, отправляя за Шерлоком – больше всего Грег ненавидел такие вот просьбы, которым, в отличие от прямых приказов, нельзя было даже попытаться отказать, огрызнувшись и сорвав злость, не показав себя при этом неблагодарной истеричкой, не способной оценить того, что к ней снизошли с искренне человеческим отношением. Он ненавидел, когда его скручивали вот так, без всякой грубой силы, одной просчитанной вежливостью и маской искренности, но надежнее, чем наручниками или веревкой.  
Вернув к уху телефон, который так хотелось разбить об пол, что уже напряглась в нужном движении рука, Грег четко ответил:  
\- Да, мистер Холмс, - и едва удержался от того, чтобы нажать отбой, не дожидаясь привычного:  
\- Тогда до свидания, инспектор.  
…  
Правда, к вечеру пятницы Грег почти отошел. Счастливая особенность темперамента, без которой он или бросил бы полицию давным-давно, или спился, или отсиживал бы свой пожизненный срок за убийство с отягчающими.  
Нет, радовать ситуация его, конечно, не начала, да и детская обида еще переваривалась где-то внутри, а самолюбие с мрачной трагической миной зализывало раны, однако намертво вросшее в Грега ощущение субординации и власти, а заодно и понимание того, есть вещи, которые он изменить не может, да и не должен менять, но может пережить и использовать, значительно облегчили принятие, а воспоминания о прошлых их развлечениях и двухмесячный целибат по самой его частой причине «не до того» задушили подростковое желание демонстративно нарваться на какую-нибудь неотложную работу и развести руками «Ах, как жаль, но увы, не могу», особенно глупое в свете того, что от таких вещей или отказываются сразу, или не отказываются никогда. Иногда Грегу приходило на ум сравнение с ловлей рыбы: имеет смысл улепетывать, пока приманка не заглочена, когда же крючок окончательно в желудке, дергаться чревато, засим лучше плыть туда, куда ведет удочка, надеясь, что это не путь на сковородку, а какое-нибудь гуманное спортивное соревнование, исследование или что-то похоже безопасное, хоть и нервное. Тем более что крючок самого Грега, который и избрал такую стратегию, его почти не особенно беспокоил, не тянул и, больше того, иногда приносил приятные радости. Абсолютная же свобода… Будучи государственным служащим не последнего звена, Грег отлично понимал всю глупость самой идеи. Дело не в том, что ты подчиняешься, дело в том, кому.  
Поэтому вечером пятницы Грег сел в присланный автомобиль, доехал до дома Майкрофта Холмса и, поздоровавшись по имени с его горничной, открывшей дверь, прошел в знакомую гостиную и кивнул уже ожидавшему его хозяину:  
\- Майкрофт.  
Они договорились так полунамеками еще с первого раза: «Майкрофт» и «ты» для личных встреч и «вы, мистер Холмс» для деловых. Где-то в запыленной памяти ворочалось что-то про твердо окоротившего его после первой же попытки назвать по имени в рабочем кабинете Майкрофта, но Грег предпочитал думать, что они именно договорились.  
\- Грегори, - Майкрофт сложил губы полуулыбкой в ответ. – Я рад, что ты приехал. Знакомься, это Мэтт.  
И, поднявшись из кресла, покровительственно положил руку на плечо стоявшего рядом с ним молодого человека.  
Одного внимательного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что Майкрофт не обманул в своем обещании чего-то особенного: парень действительно был великолепен. Чем-то неуловимо напоминавший актера из сериала, имя и название которых Грег забыл, он явно производил впечатление сошедшего то ли с экрана, то ли с обложки, причем не только внешностью, но и – Грег умел отличать такие вещи сразу – ухоженностью. Возможно, он был моделью – пару раз в прошлом Грег видел знакомые по вечерам с Майкрофтом лица и тела на рекламных щитах, - или начинающим актером. Взгляд невольно задержался на пухлых губах и небрежно затянутом поясе тонкого короткого халата, под которым вряд ли было белье – и Грег почти против воли почувствовал, как настроение окончательно исправляется. В конце концов, если ты все равно не можешь чего-то изменить, так почему бы не расслабиться и не получить доступное удовольствие?  
Легко прочитав все это по его глазам, Майкрофт довольно усмехнулся и, чуть сместившись так, чтобы стоять за спиной Мэтта, положил руки ему на плечи и парой намекающих массажных движений обвел мышцы шеи и плеч под халатом, а потом искушающее ухмыльнулся Грегу, и тот ощутил, как его привычно повело, и все терзания уязвленного самолюбия и прочих неприятных внутренностей растворились в мути жадного возбуждения.  
Грега всегда – помимо очевидного прочего – сводил с ума этот контраст. Все их мальчики-на-двоих были законно молоды и очень хороши собой: кто-то чуть больше, кто-то чуть меньше, некоторые с классически правильными чертами лица, другие с какими-нибудь особенностями, нарушавшими классичность, но добавлявшими очарования – однако все они были действительно хороши и обладали идеальными мужскими телами: широкие плечи, узкие бедра, рисунок отчетливых мышц, крепкие ягодицы, ровный красивый член. И на фоне этого великолепия Майкрофт с его неправильными и, откровенно говоря, неприятными чертами лица и тонким, почти астеничным телом с минимумом мышц и длинными конечностями казался буквально существом из другой реальности. Или наоборот: как будто он был реальным и просто стоял возле рекламного плаката с моделью из журнала или телевизора.  
В первый раз Грега намертво зацепил как раз именно этот контраст, правда, помноженный на нереальность самой ситуации: перед импозантным, властно-дорогим, но отчетливо некрасивым Майкрофтом Холмсом стоял на коленях потрясающе, обложечно и экранно великолепный секретарь, от которого Грег очень неприлично едва мог отвести глаза все то время, что провел на аудиенции у старшего Холмса. И это нереальное и отчетливо возбужденное киношное, а то и порнушное существо без пиджака и в едва держащейся на плечах белой рубашке, нетерпеливо и, кажется, искренне постанывая, облизывало и заглатывало член Майкрофта, а Холмс с почти снисходительной полуулыбкой иногда направлял его голову и поглаживал по щеке.  
Собственно, именно по этому моменту и проходил грегов водораздел – по тем минутам, когда он, осознав, что забыл уточнить у Майкрофта важную инструкцию, вернулся от самого лифта и беспрепятственно вошел в незапертый кабинет, чтобы увидеть все это. И по тому моменту, когда Майкрофт, заметив его, не отшатнулся от парня в панике, не бросился застегивать брюки, объясняя, что это вовсе не то, о чем Грег подумал, как поступило бы большинство людей в такой ситуации, а только довольно ухмыльнулся и, не разрывая контакт глаз, мягким жестом намекнул мальчишке подняться с колен, направил его губы к своей шее, окончательно стянул с него рубашку, провел ладонями по бокам вниз, стиснул ягодицы и в отчетливо приглашающем жесте приподнял бровь.  
И Грег, в любой другой подобной ситуации просто отвернувшийся бы, вышедший, и никогда больше не припомнивший увиденное, потому что понимал, о чем нужно молчать, и умел это – в любой другой ситуации так и поступивший бы Грег неожиданно даже для самого себя шагнул вперед, кивнув, облизал пересохшие от только теперь осознанного возбуждения губы, а потом, подойдя вплотную, положил руку на нагую манящую спину между лопаток.  
Мальчишка вздрогнул, но совсем уже довольно ухмыляющийся Майкрофт шепнул ему на ухо, касаясь губами, «Все нормально», и тот расслабился, возвращаясь к прерванному. А Грег сделал то, чего ему хотелось с самого момента, когда он увидел этого нового майкрофтова секретаря в первый раз минут сорок назад – прижался пахом к его ягодицам и не больно прикусил у седьмого позвонка.  
Они совсем недавно поговорили с женой откровенно, решив дать друг другу свободу и возможность развлекаться по-своему, раз уж моногамной верности у них не получилось, а желание быть вместе осталось, у Грега давным-давно не было такого молодого и привлекательного любовника, как, впрочем, и мужчины вообще, да и сама ситуация…  
Тогда все закончилось достаточно быстро: они с Майкрофтом успели только раз поменяться, когда Грег почувствовал, что больше не может сдерживаться, и, не отпущенный при попытке отстраниться, сладким спазмом кончил во влажный умелый рот и почти сразу упал в стоящее позади кресло, даже не натянув брюк, а потом жадно следил, как стекла из уголка алых губ капля его семени и как с хищным оскалом кончил сначала так и не раздевшийся толком Майкрофт, а потом и выгнувшийся, запрокинув голову, мальчишка.  
В сознании было сыто и пусто, а потому Грег почти не обратил внимания на то, как Майкрофт застегнулся, как отослал быстро одевшегося секретаря, как снова вернулся за свой стол, и пришел в себя лишь на вопросе:  
\- Так что привело вас обратно, инспектор? Вы хотели уточнить последнюю часть плана операции?  
И только после этого осознал, как глупо выглядит в кресле со спущенными брюками на фоне мгновенно вернувшего себе всю серьезность и строгость кабинета и опять очень холодного и идеально держащего дистанцию Майкрофта. Лихорадочно приводя одежду в порядок, Грег выслушал инструкции и опомнился только на крыльце здания, куда вышел на автопилоте, попрощавшись и даже что-то запомнив из слова Холмса.  
А через пару недель, промариновав Грега через все стадии от довольства и почти гордости собой через метания в попытке понять, сомнения, подозрения и разочарование до почти выполнимого решения забыть и не обращать внимания, Майкрофт позвонил и, назвав его по имени, пригласил к себе, дав понять, для какой именно цели, и Грег согласился.  
А потому теперь стоял в привычной комнате и смотрел на привычную картину, в которой менялись лишь детали.  
\- Душ? – спросил Майкрофт, и Грег кивнул. – Мы ждем.  
…  
Через несколько часов все трое устало лежали на постели в спальне Майкрофта. Вымотанный динамикой и нервами последних дней, Грег чувствовал себя амебой: очень довольной и очень аморфной. Ни о чем не думая, он смотрел, как, красиво потянувшись, чтобы поиграть всеми рельефными мышцами, Мэтт сел, и Майкрофт махнул ему рукой:  
\- Где ванная, ты знаешь. Все, что нужно, там есть. Твоя одежда тоже там. Водитель ждет внизу и отвезет тебя туда, куда скажешь.  
\- Да, мистер Холмс, спасибо, - кивнул Мэтт и, поднявшись, как был, нагим направился к двери. – Доброй ночи, - попрощался он и вышел, а Грэг, сыто проводивший взглядом его крепкий зад с потеками спермы, потеряв зрелище, почти сразу почувствовал, как в приятной ватности сознания неожиданно кольнула мысль о том самом жесте, которым Майкрофт еще вчера отсылал и его – так же, напомнив о должном месте, без единого слова парой движений пальцев указав на то, что по глупости забылось. И в чем разница между ним, Грегом, и этим Мэттом, который, кажется, нашел удачный способ выстроить карьеру? В том, что у Мэтта выбор был, а у него, Грега, нет? Глупое лицемерие в его возрасте.  
\- Во сколько тебя завтра разбудить? – сонно спросил Майкрофт со своей половины постели, что-то набирая в смартфоне, и Грег внезапно почувствовал какое-то нервное и неприятное, как навязчивость, желание подняться и уйти так же, как и Мэтт минуту назад, только еще и презрительно скривившись и хлопнув дверью. Он даже стиснул в кулаках одеяло, готовясь – и, пару секунд подумав, обмяк.  
\- В семь.  
Так повелось с самого их первого раза в этом доме, когда Майкрофт предложил остаться спать в его постели, где места с лихвой хватило бы и четверым, а Грег так устал, что, не задумываясь, согласился, и они спали вместе, а потом Майкрофт разбудил его уже полностью одетый, они вместе же позавтракали и разъехались по своим дням, так и не коснувшись друг друга.  
Не то, чтобы Грег принципиально не желал. Иногда он об этом думал, чаще всего вначале, и даже представлял, как это могло бы быть, ведь зачем-то же он понадобился Майкрофту, и не потому, что тому требовались наблюдатели или объекты наблюдения. Грег даже проверял, но как бы Майкрофту ни нравилось смотреть, это не было обязательным условием его оргазма, точно так же, как не был им и чужой взгляд. Они просто делили кого-то третьего на двоих, точнее, это Майкрофт делился с Грегом, находя где-то таких: чистых (он с самого начала сказал, что можно обойтись без резинок, и Грег верил, ни разу не получив повода засомневаться), красивых, страстных, послушных, готовых на все, чтобы угодить.  
А потом делил с ним постель, но только как сосед, они действительно ни разу не прикоснулись друг к другу, когда были вдвоем, и даже втроем старались, хотя и без излишней тщательности, избегать прикосновений: Майкрофт не пытался, а Грег не рисковал, да и не особенно хотел, благо, для троих мужчин и при таком подходе было достаточно вариантов получить удовольствие, когда же нашел время и дал себе труд подумать, то первым же, причем и самым удачным пришедшим в голову образом стал концерт: его приятно посещать с приятелем, но выбирая, чье пение слушать, приятеля не выберешь.  
И, не будучи склонным к долгим многоразовым рефлексиям, Грег решил, что есть просто то, что есть, и пусть уж у его службы будет такое приятное дополнение, чем не будет. Он вообще очень трезво оценивал возможности Холмса-старшего и хорошо понимал, что получает не плату, а подарок, потому что при желании Майкрофт мог заставить его делать все то же, что и сейчас, а, возможно, и больше, просто усилием, не включающим вознаграждения вообще. И Грег просто принял то, что длилось до сих пор. В конце концов, он знал, что дело никогда не бывает в свободе – оно всегда в умении играть по правилам.


End file.
